


So Quiet

by LitheFider



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Memory Loss, Multiple Personalities, Semi-Fantasy Human Legos AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Cop tries to talk to his other self at the end of the day, but his mind is a fog.  (Human Legos - A more realistic take on what Lord Business did to GCBC)</p><p>Angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Quiet

Quiet

 

**So quiet.**

 

Bad Cop put a hand to his face, setting his silver aviators askew. Bandages covered one side of his temples. His body tingled, even as he sat down on the side of his bed. His mind was a fog. Nerve endings screaming, head aching.  He removed his helmet and put it next to himself.

 

The day had been a blur. Things were coming to some kind of peak. A fevered, whirling climax where you can't tell where right and wrong end. Everything seemed so clear before.

 

Everything seemed clear and he and his partner had worked together.

 

Partner? Good Cop? Why was he so silent.

 

"G?" Bad Cop shakily said, calling out to his dark room. He'd finally come home after the long day out chasing 'The Special'. The one who his boss wanted him to find and bring in. He'd failed him, failed his superior, not carried out his orders as he should. He's never failed before...failure was not an option.

 

"G?" He said again, a bit more insistently.

 

 

Where was he? Why wasn't he answering?

 

 

Bad Cop's breathing grew deeper and shuddered as a panic welled up in his chest.

 

They'd fought, they'd never fought so hard before. Never had they been so **_divided_**.

 

Lord Business came at them with some of his machines. They put something to his head. Cold, padded metal on curled wires. Had he been electrocuted? Was that why it felt like he'd bit his tongue and his skin was burned?  
  
  
He took off his sunglasses and reached for his round spectacles. He gasped, they were broken. When did that happen? He put them on anyway. This surely would bring him out . He never was Bad Cop when wearing these -  
  
  
He adjusted the glasses on his face. He was still there, still Bad Cop. He wrung a hand over his face and hair.  
  
  
No... _no no no_ this was...something was very wrong.  
  
  
"G?! G please...?!!" Bad Cop's voice broke. He put his arms around himself, gripping increasingly firmer, like hoping Good Cop would take over and hug him back. Give him a reassuring touch. A soft word in that friendly voice of his. He would curse it often, but always knew deep inside he couldn't stay sane without it.

 

"Answer me dammit!"

 

 

No answer.

 

 

"Please...G, I need you..." Bad Cop doubled over, tears burning his eyes. The crooked glasses fell from his face and hit the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

 

 

Quiet.

 

So quiet.


End file.
